Attracting Flies
by notbrokenjustbent
Summary: They all use to be best friends. Up until the day the three of them had to leave and Rachel was left alone. Losing her best friends and having to cope without them until four years later, they move to her city and are working in her work place. Now Rachel has realised everything they said was attracting flies and if she really wants to give them a chance again? Faberrittana.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Faberittana story so please enjoy :) **

Quinn Fabray rounded the corner just as she saw _her. _Standing against the wall with one high heel boot against the wall and the other planted on the ground next to what Quinn guessed was her boyfriend. This girl hadn't even turned around yet but she recognised the body, and the height, only one girl in her life had ever been able to pull off that rainbow jacket and that hat. Only one girl she had ever known had ever thought about buying that hat. Think of it now, it might have been her who brought her that hat. But it was so long ago Quinn could barely remember it, she was surprised she still remembered _her._

She didn't want to cause any attention to herself, so she quietly walked the short distance from the corner of the sidewalk to the doors of her workplace and she kept her head down incase she looked up and happened to see her. She wasn't ready for that yet, she would never be ready for that she decided.

But just as she reached for the door another hand reached for it at the same time and Quinn couldn't describe what it was like when their hands touched again. Startled Rachel turned around "Oh I'm so sorry" she said pulling her hand away. Quinn kept her head down and just nodded. Hopefully Rachel would just let her walk in and she could hide in her office and make sure she never ran into her again.

"Uh..Are you okay?" Rachel asked looking up at her even in heels. It's funny how Rachel hadn't grown at all since-

And suddenly she was being turned around so Rachel could face her and she hated the way Rachel's eyes widened and the way she gasped when she realised who was standing in front of her "Oh my god" Rachel whispered "Quinn?"

Quinn stared back at her. Looking as horrified as Rachel did. They weren't suppose to see each other again, ever!

And suddenly Quinn felt a hard slap being delivered to her left cheek and her hands flew up to hold the stinging area. It reminded her of Prom night, only she was the one being slapped and not Rachel, and they weren't in high school now or in the bathrooms.

"Ow!" Quinn gasped.

"I'm glad it hurts" Rachel stated angrily, her eyes filling with angry tears as her lips dropped to make a pouting frowning face. It nearly broke Quinn's heart to see Rachel like this. She had promised herself she would never hurt Rachel again, which was why she planned on never seeing her, she couldn't help her heart breaking a little bit more when Rachel suddenly turned away from her. It reminded Quinn of what she did to Rachel all them years ago.

"I have to go" Quinn whispered to Rachel's back as she slid through the doors and into the building. Rachel waited until she was gone before turning around again. Kieran called her "What was that about?" he asked as he sat up against the wall so he wasn't laying down on the sidewalk anymore when a crowd of people started walking by.

"It's someone I never wanted to see again" Rachel answered. Richard stood up "Why? What did she do?" he asked coming to lean against the wall on Rachel's side.

"It wasn't just her, it was all three of them" Rachel angrily muttered at the memory "I spent years trying to erase them from my mind and then she just shows up here!" Rachel was close to tears so Richard wrapped his arms around her.

Just at that time Santana rounded the other corner, showing up late for work again when she noticed Rachel in Richard's arms. She froze. Rachel. What was Rachel doing here? And why was she crying? Guilt filled her chest, that's how she last saw her. Crying. She was the one who went back because she left something and she saw Rachel had woken and realised they were gone. Then the small girl burst into tears and Santana witnessed it all. It's what kept her awake sometimes at night, just seeing that heartbroken face.

And now she was seeing it again. Maybe she had saw Quinn and it triggered it back. Where was Quinn? And had she told Brittany yet, probably not. Because then Brittany would know the true about what they did to their suppose-ex best friend.

Santana's heart stopped beating the moment Rachel looked at her. Rachel glared at her and Santana slowly walked towards her, not knowing what to say she reached out and put her hand on Rachel's cheek "Damn Rach, we're so sorry"

"It's a little bit too late for that, Lopez" Rachel spat as her hand came out and slapped the Latina across the face. Santana stood in shock for a second before she grabbed the back of Rachel's coat and pulled her out of the boy's arm "Whoa" Richard said. Santana ignored him.

"What are you going to do Santana! Hit me? Slap me? Abandon me AGAIN!" Rachel shouted.

Santana stared at her in shock for a moment "We never..." she choked up and collected herself again "Abandoned you is a big word"

"It's not a word it's a statement and don't lie because you did abandon me and then you just showed up here"

"We work here" Santana argued.

"Since when?" Rachel challenged.

"Since last week" Santana told her.

"So you did just move here? Why? Why here?" Rachel asked desperate for an answer.

"We had no idea you were here Rachel" Santana said.

"Sure you didn't, because otherwise you wouldn't have moved here in case you bumped into me" Rachel explained for her. Santana shook her head and try to argue with Rachel but Rachel just continued "All three of you were together somewhere, I don't know where; in the city or out the country I don't know, while I was here hoping this was all just a nightmare, that my three best friends didn't abandon me, and I was so stupid to believe one day you would come back for me when in reality, you were doing the opposite"

"Rachel shut up!" Santana demanded, frustration on a thin line.

"Hey don't speak to her like that" Kieran interjected.

"You" Santana pointed at him "Stay out of this"

"I'm just defending her" Richard said "Rachel, I think we should go inside" Richard said looking at her. Rachel nodded "Yeah we're going to be late" she agreed turning away from Santana with tears already falling.

"This is not over Rachel!" Santana growled after her.

"No" Rachel turned back around "It was over the day you left me"

And then she left and Santana hoped to god if she couldn't fix this, Quinn could. For all their sakes.

* * *

_"Hello" Quinn looked up at the girl greeting her "Um..Hey" The brunette sat down next to the blond on the bench "Are you new here?" she asked. _

_Quinn nodded "Yeah" _

_They sat there in silence for a second while Quinn looked at how high the girl's feet were from the ground. She was really small. _

_"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry" Rachel held out her hand for her to shake. Quinn shook it and introduced herself too "I'm Quinn Fabray" _

_"You're very pretty Quinn"_

_"Thank you" Quinn smiled shyly. She was still very shy because a bit of Lucy was still in her. She had to make a change and be different she decided. _

_"Hey Rae Rae, who's your friend?" a bubbly blond girl skipped over to them with a Latina holding her hand. Quinn looked at it but didn't say anything. _

_"She's Quinn" Rachel introduced her. _

_"Quinn? That's a funny name" the Latina commented. _

_"Santana" Rachel scolded. _

_"Chill shorty, I was just saying" Santana defended. Quinn smiled at the nickname for Rachel, it made sense. _

_"I'm.. Brittany, I think" Brittany suddenly went into serious thinking mode "Yeah I'm sure I'm Brittany" the blonde hugged Quinn until Santana pulled her off her. _

_"San, can Quinn join our friend group please?" Rachel begged pouting. _

_"Fine!" Santana sighed giving in "Only because you brought out the pout"_

_Rachel squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. Looks like Quinn had found her new friends. And she knew they were going to be super close._

* * *

_"Guys come on! We need to sign up for glee club!" Rachel told them as she pulled Quinn over to the sheet and Santana and Brittany followed after them. _

_"Do we really have to Tiny?" Santana asked "Yes" Rachel deadpanned "Please?" she added when she saw Santana hesitate to sign up. _

_"It's just glee club isn't my thing" Santana said. _

_"I'll join Rachel" Quinn said. _

_And when Rachel showed up one of her hundred watts smiles, Quinn knew why she wanted to sign up. _

_"I'm joining as well" Brittany said. She looked at Santana "Please join San, it won't be the same without you?"_

_"Fine" Santana said rolling her __eyes. _

_"Yay!" Rachel squealed "Now we can all be together!"_

* * *

_On one of the girls sleepovers, Rachel wanted to play twister. _

_"Twister is boring Rachel" Santana stated "And plus we're like fifteen now, we can't keep playing baby games" _

_"Twister isn't for babies" Rachel argued. _

_"Yes it is" Quinn laughed. _

_"I want to play" Brittany said "Come on guys it will be fun!" she tried to convince them._

_Santana and Quinn looked at each other "Fine"_

* * *

_"Okay Q, red and green"_

_Quinn looked and saw that was no possible "You know San, I think you're making these up now" Quinn __said. _

_"Oh Q, don't you trust me?" Santana smirked. _

_"Yes, I think you're doing it on purpose so I lose"_

_"And let the midget win? Oh please, we would never hear the end of it" _

_"You know I'm right here" Rachel said from the other side of the mat. Santana had fallen when Quinn accidentally tripped her over and now she was getting revenge. _

_"Come on San, my turn!" Brittany squealed. They all knew Brittany was going to win this since she had the longest legs so they weren't surprised when Brittany managed to twist the hardest way. _

_"Brittany is so going to win this" Rachel muttered now in front of Santana after she nearly tripped on her turn._

_"Yeah and you're going to lose" Santana agreed still laughing and the face Rachel had made when she lost balance for a second._

_"You're being mean" Rachel pouted. _

_"Aw" Santana couldn't resist but reach__ out and grab the pout, pulling it hard until she could see all Rachel's gums and Rachel was crawling with one hand at her skin to get her to release her. She didn't want to lose the game but she could feel herself about to fall unless Santana let go. Santana knew this and laughed. _

_Quinn at that point realised she cared about Rachel more then she did for the game._

_"Let her go San!" Quinn demanded as she dropped from her awkward position and pushed Santana off Rachel, knocking Brittany down in the process._

_"I win!" Rachel exclaimed and then dropped from exhaustion as all four of them burst out laughing on the mat together. Only them._

* * *

_"You know, I really love you guys" Quinn said as she put her arms around her three best friends as they lay together on the bed, it was senior year now and they were still have sleepovers with each other. _

_"We will always be friends forever, won't we?" Rachel asked. _

_"Of course" Santana assured her "What brought that on?"_

_"Nothing" Rachel lied when in reality she heard them whispering in the bathroom about something "We love you too Quinn" Rachel said looking up at her. _

_"Speak for yourself Tiny" Santana said to her, looking at Quinn over Rachel's head._

* * *

_It was in the middle of the senior year when Rachel noticed a change. The four of them were going to head to New York together after graduation and they spoke about it always._

_But now they didn't. Every time Rachel brought it up they would avoid the subject or ignore it. It was strange. _

_"Is everything okay with Quinn and Santana, Britt?" Rachel asked. _

_"I think so" Brittany said. Oblivious as Rachel to what was really going on._

_And it wasn't just not talking about New York anymore. It was the sleepovers that were never on anymore, and sometimes Rachel would have suspicions that they just weren't inviting her. Was the three most important people in her life pushing her away? _

_"Is everything okay with you guys? You seem kind of different?" Rachel asked when Santana and Quinn walked into the room._

_"Nothing is going on Rachel!" Santana snapped. Rachel jumped "..Okay" she mumbled quietly._

_Quinn shot Santana a look. Santana sighed and walked over to where Rachel was sitting. Dropped her arms around her and tickled her sides. Rachel squealed and laughed. _

_"Stop...Stop" Rachel panted. _

_"Do you forgive me?" Santana asked still tickling her._

_"Y-Yes" Rachel laughed._

_"You promise?" Santana teased. _

_Brittany ran over and started joining in the fun "Come on Quinn, tickle fight!" _

_"Coming" a less enthusiastic Quinn said._

* * *

_After two weeks Rachel thought everything was going back to normal. They started having their sleepovers again. But then that one sleepover, when she woke she was alone.__She looked around, their beds were made, their things were packed. It was just her laying alone in her room, without her three best friends.__So Rachel walked downstairs, telling herself not to panic. What if someone had taken them? __But when she walked downstairs and it was empty, no sign of a break in she knew they'd left her. Alone. _

_They didn't answer her calls or respond to her texts. Not being able to control them tears fell down her face. That's when she noticed the note on the door. She walked over to it and read it. When she read it she broke down into tears. Crying._

_She didn't even notice Santana come back for something. And when Santana saw her best friend in tears, she forgot all about what she was coming back for. Seeing Rachel look so hurt made Santana's heart break. So she ran to go meet Quinn and Brittany in the car._

**_To Rachel, _**

**_Rachel, you have been one of our best friends for years and we love you so much. Which is why we _****_couldn't tell you that our family has had some issues, and we needed to leave, me and San and Britt. Brittany doesn't know, she didn't understand, but I hope you do. I hope you can understand that we care so much about you and we hate having to do this but we had to. Go to New York and be a star Rach, I wish I could tell you why but I can't. I love you and San and Britt does too. We'll miss you Tiny._**

**_Love Quinn, San and Britt. You're best friends always Xx._**

* * *

Rachel wiped her eyes as she walked into her office. Her best friends were back, she should be happy. But she was too angry that they abandoned her. She hoped they would be on working on a different floor and never run into each other again. She even asked Kieran to check if they were outside when she needed the bathroom.

She didn't want to fix it with them. They didn't deserve it. They had broke her heart, they were her best friends, they should haven't just left her.

But the note. The note said it was because of family issues that Quinn didn't want to tell her about, what had it got to do with Brittany and Santana? Why had they left, or why did Quinn leave.

Ugh she was so confused and angry. This was there fault getting her thinking about it.

What hadn't they told her?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and her manager called through "Hey Rach, is me"

Rachel quickly got up and walked to the door and opened it "Hi sir" she said trying her best to sound professional.

"Hey, so I got some news for you" he said cheerily. That cheered Rachel up a bit, a promotion might might make her feel better.

"I got you a partner!" he told her excitedly holding out his hands for dramatic effect.

Rachel half-smiled but then asked "Who is it?"

And one of the worst persons she could imagine walked in "Hello again, Rach"

**AN: Duh duh duh. Hope you enjoyed and review please :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been long but Enjoy :)**

"Wait, you two know each other?" the guy asked looking between them. Quinn looked at Rachel, seeing if the shorter girl would approve of her telling. All she got though was a ice cold glare, she shivered, she hated being on the other side of this.

"We _use_ to go to the same school" Rachel said emphasising 'use'. The boss just thought it was because they were older now and had left school, but really it was because they had gone to the same school before they left her. Quinn nodded "And we use to be friends" she added without thinking.

The boss didn't notice the sudden silence and tension in the room, he just continued "Well okay then, maybe you guys can catch up, but make sure you do the work as well, I don't want you to get too distracted" he said as he left the room. He wasn't a very serious manager, only when he needed to be.

Quinn looked at Rachel "So..where should I-"

"Just sit over there" Rachel ordered pointing to the opposite desk obviously irritated with the arrangement. Quinn walked over there, biting her lip to stop herself from saying something. She looked at Rachel just as the other girl sat down, she copied her movement and then the two were now sitting opposite each other.

"What should I do then?" Quinn asked looking around the desk to give her a hint at to what she might have to do. She looked up when she heard no response and saw Rachel was busy typing something on the computer and Quinn doubted she could hear, since she had earplugs in.

So Quinn just got out her notebook. She guessed she just had to work on them songs and then show them to her partner later on and then they could get ready for the performance. She knew working here would be good for them, since the Unholy Trinity were now a band, they needed to work in a music company to get gigs but they didn't know Rachel would be here, and how they would tell her about the band.

She wondered what Rachel was doing on the computer, and what she was listening to as she seemed to be humming along, she always remembered her best friend had the most beautiful voice. That's probably why Rachel worked here. 'I wonder what kind of songs she writes' Quinn thought.

She thought of calling Santana, to tell her Rachel was here. Or maybe Santana had already seen her. What about Brittany? What would they tell Brittany? It's best to keep Brittany away from Rachel, then the blond would never find out.

She felt terrible. But to keep the secret it had to be done.

She got up from the desk and said to Rachel "I'm just going to make a call"

Rachel didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. Just carried on humming and scribbling down notes. Quinn sighed and walked out.

_'What do you want?'  
_

'Hello to you too San'

'_Yeah hello, now what is it? You know that Rachel's here?'_

'You know?'

_'Yes that's why I'm so freaking mad, girl needs some attitude adjustment'_

'Excuse me? You know we're the ones who left her, she has a right to be angry so don't pretend you don't feel bad and turn it around on her because you're scared of the guilt'

_'Did you just phone to lecture me?'_

'No, I'm her partner'

_'What seriously?'_

'Yes I am so stop laughing! It's not funny!'

_'It kinda is, hashtag 'awkward'_

'Just keep Brittany away okay?'

_'Yeah I got that'_

'Good, and you stay away to'

_'Why?'_

'Let me handle this on my own'

_'...'_

'San?'

_'What?'_

'Stay away okay, she needs to deal with this one person at a time, not the whole three of us'

_'It's easier to say Unholy Trinity'_

'It's really not'

_'It really is'_

Suddenly Quinn was knocked by a door hitting the back of her "Ow" she gasped rubbing her back and turning around to face it.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" Rachel stated walking out without a single care in the world towards the bathroom.

Quinn sighed "Sorry that was just Rachel"

_"So what are you gonna do?" _

"Speak to her"

_"And say..."_

"That I'm sorry"

_"Are you going to tell her?" _

Quinn watched Rachel leave down the hallway "No, not yet"

* * *

Rachel walked towards the bathroom and once she was in she let her emotions take over. She turned around and banged her fist against the wall, angry tears steaming up in her eyes "Why? Why did it have to be me? Why did they have to do this!"

She collapsed on the wall. She knew she still wasn't over them leaving her, she was still quite sensitive to it.

"Hello?" a sweet innocent voice called as someone walked in "Who needs a hug?" the person asked. Footsteps came closer and Rachel used the quick time to compose herself and turned around. Eyes widening she said "Brittany?"

"Oh my god Rachie!" Brittany squealed as she ran up to her and hugged her tightly "I've missed you" she said. Rachel hugged back "I missed you too Britt"

Brittany pulled away "I was so sad when you left us Rae, but San said that you had to move to your uncle's town and make new friends" she sobbed and then hugged Rachel again.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and shock. They still hadn't told Brittany the truth yet? That it was them leaving her?

"Britt.." she started but the door opened and in came a tanned skin Latina. She looked at them and gasped silently, realisation and anger hit her "Brittany!" she snapped.

Brittany turned around "Look San, it's Rachie she's back!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana looked at Rachel shamefully as Rachel glared back at her. Her eyes slid back to Brittany "Brittany I told you to stay in our office"

"Yeah but I needed the bathroom"

"How did you find the bathroom?"

"I got someone to take me" Brittany shrugged "Can I stay with Rachel?" she asked hopefully.

"No Britt, go back to the office"

"But-"

"No Britt, come on" she barked. Brittany followed reluctantly, giving Rachel a sad smile and walking out.

Rachel took in a deep angry breath. She doesn't care what Santana does, Brittany will know the truth.

* * *

**From: San**

**Britt's seen her**

What? Quinn panicked. How did she find her?

**To: San**

**How?**

**From: San**

**They were both in the bathroom**

Quinn sighed. How were they going to explain this one to Rachel? That they still hadn't told the innocent blond friend.

**To: San**

**Where r u now?**

**From: San**

**Walking back up to the office**

**To: San**

**Come to my room**

**From: San**

**K**

Quinn switched her phone off and then walked back to her desk and waited. Maybe this was her fault for phoning Santana and letting Brittany sneak off on her own to the bathroom. She didn't even think Brittany could find it by herself.

The door opened and Quinn stood up thinking it was Santana and Brittany.

"When were you going to tell her?" Rachel yelled storming in. Damn.

"Why aren't you telling her anything?" Rachel shouted "She deserves better then how you're treating her Quinn!"

"It was for her own good, Brittany would feel so bad if we told her"

"Then why did you take her with you!" Rachel screamed.

"Because..." Quinn said "Because..." she whispered.

"What's going on in here?" Richard walked in.

"Richard" Rachel ran to him "Quinn was just leaving" she said.

"No I'm not" Quinn stated.

"Fine, I was just leaving" Rachel said as she tugged Richard by the arm and walked out. Richard glared at Quinn and then followed after the short girl. As Rachel walked out she saw Brittany and Santana pass to go into her office room, now Quinn's office room as well.

"Look San, Rachie and the guy who lead me to the bathroom" Brittany pointed to them. Rachel smiled at Brittany then looked at Richard questioningly.

"I didn't know she was one of them" he explained.

"It's alright, Brittany's the nice one" she said turning back to glare at Santana.

"Hobbit we need a word later" Santana stated.

"Whatever" was all Rachel said. Richard glared at Santana.

"But San" Brittany pouted when Santana pulled her away.

"Britt come on, you can listen to music in there while me and Quinn talk"

"Can't she talk?" Rachel asked.

"Berry" Santana warned.

"Lopez" Rachel shot back.

"Come on Rach" Richard said as he walked Rachel way. Brittany still was still pouting when they walked into Rachel and Quinn's office. Quinn stood up from sitting o the desk with red eyes that you could tell she had been crying.

"Did you bump into Rachel?" Quinn guessed.

"Yeah, looks like you did too"

"She's so angry" Quinn stated sadly.

"I feel like a terrible best friend, but I've grown to accept that" Santana nodded.

"How can you do that?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, we bantered when we were friends anyway" Santana shrugged "Though back in them days it was a lot more fun"

Quinn looked at Brittany "Hey Britt why don't you listen to some music?" Quinn suggested.

"Okay" Brittany agreed but instead of going to Quinn's computer, she went to Rachel's. She went on and put in the earplugs in. Rachel was half way though listening to **attracting flies. **

"So what do we do?" Santana asked.

"I think we should start to tell her the truth"

"About time" Santana commented.

"I needed time, I'm not ready, but I can't go on letting her hate me and she thinking I hate her too..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter, it's got TWO songs in. The main song Attracting Flies and Taylor Swift's Back to December. Enjoy and Review please :)**

"So, how is the partner work going?" Richard asked as he sat in the coffee shop with Rachel in front of him. Rachel sighed "We haven't got anything done, together, but I have my own song I'm planning on singing"

"Ooh sneaky Rachie" Richard teased. Rachel laughed "Stop it! They deserve it" she told him.

"I know" Richard stated "But are you going to ever give them a chance?" he asked "And what about that sweet Brittany girl, shouldn't you at least try to talk to her?" he said.

"I wish I could, if Santana wasn't always getting in the way" Rachel muttered.

Richard put his cup down on the table "You know what I think you should do? Talk to them"

"I will, afterwards" Rachel decided.

"After what?" Richard asked.

Rachel smirked.

* * *

"Two hours till the performance guys, you got everything ready?" the boss asked walking into the office. Quinn looked up at Rachel worriedly because they hadn't got anything done, it was like in high school, obviously different.

"Yes" Rachel smiled. Quinn looked confused "What?"

"Good then" the man nodded and smiled at Quinn "Good luck for your first day" he nodded at her. Quinn nodded back and then looked surprised at Rachel. When he had walked out she asked "What are you planning on doing? We haven't got anything done?" she asked.

"You'll see" Rachel stated standing up to go get ready. Leaving Quinn confused and admittedly...a little nervous.

* * *

As they walked out the whole company was seated. Ready to watch the performance. Rachel saw Brittany and Santana. Brittany smiled and waved at her while Santana just avoided eye contact. Probably nervous at how dressed up Rachel looked now. Her hair had defiantly grown and she changed from the sweaters and skirts to the jackets and jeans. She had grown. And they had missed that, because they had left her.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, first up is our newcomers, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce"

"Um excuse me?" Quinn asked from the corner of the stage "Can I please sing with Santana and Brittany please?" she asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Traitor again.

"Um sure" the man said but he looked at Rachel "Aren't you singing with Rachel?"

"I don't know" Quinn admitted "But the Unholy Trinity will like to have a song" she said confidently. Rachel's eyes widened and Richard looked at her "Unholy Trinity? They're the Unholy Trinity?"

"The band? Oh no they didn't" Rachel said angrily.

"Thank you" Quinn said as she walked onto the stage with Brittany and Santana. Brittany smiled at Rachel but Quinn just stared at her and nodded at her as to say 'This song is for you' and then she started. Quinn never took her eyes off Rachel and Rachel told herself not to give in. She wasn't going to trust them again.

**Taylor Swift-Back to December. **

**QUINN**

**I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.  
**

**ALL  
So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.**

**SANTANA**

**These days I haven't been sleeping,**  
**Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.**  
**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**  
**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,**  
**I watched you laughing from the passenger side.**  
**Realized that I loved you in the fall.**

**BOTH**

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**  
**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".**

**ALL**

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**  
**And I go back to December all the time.**  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

**SANTANA**

**I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,**  
**So good to me, so right**  
**And how you held me in your arms that September night –**  
**The first time you ever saw me cry.**

**QUINN**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**  
**Probably mindless dreaming,**  
**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**  
**So if the chain is on your door I understand.**

**ALL**

**But this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**  
**And I go back to December...**  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time.**  
**All the time.**

Everyone cheered and Rachel just folded her arms and tried not to cry. No she wasn't going to trust them again. No. She wasn't going to let them hurt her again. Not again. Never again. After the cheering died down Rachel heard Brittany ask "Why did we sing that song?" she asked.

"Because Britt-" Santana started but Rachel hopped down from her chair and stalked towards them "I'll tell you Brittany, the **truth" **

Santana shook her head but Rachel didn't listen. Rachel said "I didn't leave you Brittany, they left me"

And like that. Brittany had never felt more stupid in her life.

* * *

"I trusted you!" Brittany cried at Quinn and Santana and then she ran away. They watched after her and then Santana growled "Look what you've done now!" at Rachel.

"Shut up Santana, don't blame her and get over yourself!" Quinn yelled, Santana looked surprised at her "You shut up Q!" she shot back.

"Both of you shut up, I'm going to make sure Brittany is okay while you two can stand here and continue feeling sorry for yourself" Rachel ran in the direction Brittany did. Leaving Quinn and Santana, actually feeling sorry for themselves. Because unlike when they were kids, this song meant nothing to Rachel.

* * *

"Okay..." the manager said awkwardly on the stage "After four amazing acts we have one left, our own Rachel Berry with Unholy Trinity's Brittany Pierce"

Santana and Quinn both turned around. Brittany and Rachel?

The music started and some other dancers came on the stage with Rachel and Brittany. Brittany was dressed like Rachel did and so were all the men. Santana and Quinn felt their heart sink when Rachel and Brittany fixed them with a glare and they realised the song.

**ATTRACTING FLIES**

**Hold on now, I'm choking**  
**Give me a second to collect myself**  
**You must be joking**  
**Otherwise I'm laughing to myself**

Rachel and Brittany both danced around the stage together.

**Why you here again**  
**Hold on a minute, let me check this out**  
**Your invitation's a fake**  
**Must be from a ticket tout**

Rachel looked at them as she sang the last verse. Her and Brittany doing some dancing steps together. Something they ripped apart when they left. The two always loved to dance together.

**I hear you out, you hear me out**  
**I hear you shout, I'm not stepping out**  
**I hear you out, you hear me out**  
**I hear you shout, I'm not stepping out**

Brittany danced with some other guys as they lifted her and she flipped over. Santana cringed, she never let Brittany do that because it was unsafe. But Brittany was good at it. She always had been a good dancer. They did the same to Rachel. They never knew Rachel could do that.

**Little grey fairy tales**  
**And little white lies**  
**Everything you exhale is attracting flies**

**And you can go off the rails**  
**And you can cry your eyes out**  
**But everything you exhale is attracting flies**

They both winked at them and then continued dancing.

**Please stay, it's your moment**  
**I'll give you all the listening that you need**  
**Don't be a showman**  
**Who needs the drama**  
**Who said you had to bleed**

Brittany came to the edge of the stage and sang that. Then Rachel joined her.

**I'm excited**  
**Come on, surprise me, sweep me off my feet**  
**Oh, enlighten me**  
**What is this special thing 'bout you I need**

Some guys sweeped Rachel off her feet and lifted her up and down to the beat in the next verse.

**I hear you out, you hear me out**  
**I hear you shout, I'm not stepping out**  
**I hear you out, you hear me out**  
**I hear you shout, I'm not stepping out**

**Little grey fairy tales**  
**And little white lies**  
**Everything you exhale is attracting flies**

They lifted them both in the air and swapped and turned them. Everyone was cheering wildly. It looked amazing.

**And you can go off the rails**  
**And you can cry your eyes out**  
**But everything you exhale is attracting flies**

They winked again when the guys were still doing the steps with them. Rachel's eyes still fixed on Quinn and brittany with Santana.

**How'd you think it felt when you stuck the knife in**  
**You know my heart died and you had me aching**  
**How about a piece of your own medicine**  
**Now you're outside there tryna get in**

**Baby, why would I care if you want me**

**Baby, why would I care if you don't**  
**Baby, why would I care if you need me**  
**Baby, why would I care if you don't**

Rachel came forward and sang this to them. Quinn felt horrible, she was going to tell Rachel she needed her as well and now...now she just felt like someone had ripped her heart apart. Just like Rachel would have felt them years ago.

**Little grey fairy tales**  
**And little white lies**  
**Everything you exhale is attracting flies**

**And you can go off the rails**  
**And you can cry your eyes out**  
**But everything you exhale is attracting flies**

The applaud was louder then it ever had been in that room. Rachel looked over and caught Quinn's eyes, she saw tears form up in Quinn's eyes and then one of her ex-best friends turned and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but here it is. Glad people are enjoying this. **

**Warnings: This chapter contains some Homophobia. **

"I just don't get it" Rachel said in the empty bar. The only people left from the evening was her, Brittany and Santana. Brittany was sitting on the side further away from Santana and didn't seem to be bothered that Quinn was missing. She just kept banging empty glasses together to get the anger out of betrayal.

"Then let me lay it out for you dwarf, you just broke Quinn's heart" Santana said menacingly.

"Like you did to me all them years ago!" Rachel yelled getting into Santana's face "Why are you pretending that she and you are the victims? Me and Brittany are!" she growled. Brittany stood up then "I wish you would have told me" she said finally looking at Santana.

"We couldn't have Britt, you would have been upset" Santana explained.

"That's better then what I'm feeling now" Brittany shouted. It was weird to hear her shout like that.

"Agh!" Santana grunted "We did all this to protect you, and Rachel" she looked at the smaller brunette "Why don't you go ask Quinn what this is all about as she is probably sitting somewhere with a broken heart, I've checked all the bathrooms and everything, she must have gone home"

"You guys live together?" Rachel questioned. Her voice sounded small it actually made Santana feel guilty.

"Yes" Santana answered confidently "We have been since..."

Rachel nodded. She knew what she was talking about so she didn't need to hear it.

"So here is the keys" Santana handed them to her "You lose them and I will cut you"

"Whatever Satan" Rachel spat as she took the keys and walked out of the place.

"Wait" she turned back around again "Where do you live?"

* * *

It took ten minutes but she finally got there. She looked around the street and was happy it wasn't as fancy as her street. But with all their wages from working in the same business now they could probably afford it after a couple of months.

She reached the house and used the keys Santana gave her to go in. She was met by stairs going upwards, but if you looked to the right you could see the living room. It had brown furniture in and a flat screen Tv. It was almost impressive, not as good as what she could have made it if she lived with them. Shaking her head she walked up the stairs. Guessing Quinn was up there since she couldn't hear her down here.

Quietly she creeped up the stairs and looked in the bathroom quietly but she wasn't there. She tiptoed around and saw a bedroom. It looked like Brittany's because of the colours. Then she walked further and guessed this one was Santana's because it had 'Lima Heights' printed on the door. She smiled at the memory of Santana screaming that at her the day she signed up for football. Even then Santana still cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt.

Then she reached the last room. The door was open and Quinn was sitting on the bed. Her back to her so she didn't know she had come in, or even that she was in her house. She stayed where she was as she could hear Quinn mumbling softly to herself. She wondered what she was doing. Maybe she was reading, Quinn always liked to read books when they were younger.

If she wasn't upset anymore. Rachel could leave and avoid the confrontation. Maybe she should save the questions to when- "Hello? Whose there?" Quinn demanded. Rachel moved behind the wall so Quinn couldn't see her.

"Whoever you are, show yourself now" Quinn stated. Her angry voice had changed, it seemed, colder now then what it was before.

Then she heard Quinn stand up and grab something. Oh damn she should just run. No, she should show herself. No point risking Quinn hitting her or killing her or calling the police. Slowly she stepped out and showed herself.

Quinn dropped the cricket bat "Oh...what are you doing in my house?"

"This in't just your house though, it's the Unholy Trinity's isn't it?" Rachel questioned knowingly.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked tiredly "Come to make me feel even more bad then I already do?"

"I came here for answers, and Santana sent me" Rachel stated as she showed Quinn the keys. Quinn nodded, cursing Santana under her breath.

"But I think I should go..." Rachel said taking a couple of steps back until Quinn stopped her "No wait! You came for answers, I'm going to give your answers"

Rachel breathed. She hadn't been expecting that "Go on then"

* * *

"I think the worst part is that you thought you couldn't tell me!" Santana had asked Brittany why she was so angry about all this and this is what Brittany responded with.

"Look, me and Quinn just wanted to forget about all of it-"

"No you wanted to forget her! What had Rachel ever done to you!" Brittany yelled. Santana jumped "Brittany stop, we need to go home and make sure Rachel and Quinn are okay" she said trying to move past her.

"No way Santana Lopez" Brittany stood in front and blocked her "You are going to answer me, why. did. you. do. it. to me and Rachel!" she demanded.

Santana glared "It was our parents" she admitted quietly.

"What?" Brittany questioned not sure she heard right "What have your parents got to do with this?"

"They didn't like it Brittany" Santana answered "They never did"

* * *

_"Oh hello...you must be Santana" Judy Fabray opened the door to a Latina standing outside her door. _

_"Yeah, hey Mrs Fabray" _

_"Oh please, call me Judy" Judy insisted._

_Santana nodded "Yes Judy" _

_She stepped in and saw Quinn by the stairs "Hey San" _

_"Hey Q, where's Brittany and Ra-" and suddenly Quinn shot up and covered Santana's mouth. _

_"What the hell was that?" Santana demanded moving from the hand "I was just asking where the hobbit was" _

_"Hobbit? Are you talking about Brittany?" Judy asked. Santana shook her head but Quinn spoke over "No she's talking about Kirsty" _

_"Oh Kirsty" Judy nodded "The small one with brown hair, very cute she is" _

_"You mean Ra-" Quinn kicked Santana again. And Santana jumped and glared at her "I mean it Quinn, cut it out!" _

_"We're going upstairs" Quinn stated dragging upstairs "Kirsty said she's coming with Brittany in ten minutes as Brittany's lost her sleeping bag" she told her. _

_Once they were in the room Santana shut the door and asked "Who the hell is this Kirsty? And why can't I say Rachel?"_

_Quinn sighed nervously "I tried to tell my parents, but when I brought up the name Rachel Berry they gave me this lecture that her parents are bad gay __men" _

_"What?" Santana questioned confused. _

_"She has two gay dads and my parents are against that, so they're against me being friends with her"_

* * *

_"Quinn, yesterday at your sleepover, your mom kept calling me Kirsty?" Rachel questioned. _

_"Oh" Quinn said "It's a nickname" she explained. _

_"Oh" Rachel said "Okay then" _

* * *

_The next time they had a sleepover at Quinn's house, was when they were in high school. Rachel had turned up first for once and Quinn tried to keep her away from her mother. _

_"Quinn? Do you and Kirsty want some biscuits?" Judy asked. _

_"Yes, Joanna" Rachel answered giggling. _

_"Joanna?" Judy questioned "Why are you calling me Joanna?" _

_Quinn slapped her forehead "It's a nickname mom" she said quickly trying to pull Rachel upstairs. _

_"Okay bye Joanna" Rachel said and let Quinn drag her up the stairs. _

* * *

_When everyone was upstairs, Quinn and Santana were having a go versing each other on the Wii. They didn't realise Rachel went out of the room and went downstairs for a drink without any of them. _

_"Okay Brittany, yours and Rachel's turn" Quinn said turning around. _

_"Oh Rae went to get a drink downstairs" Brittany explained._

_Santana looked at Quinn "Don't worry Q, it's been ages I'm sure her and Judy are use to the fake nicknames now, she won't say anything" _

_"Quinn" Rachel called walking into the room "Your mom wants to speak to you downstairs?" she questioned. _

_And then Quinn knew she was screwed. _

* * *

_"Hello?" _

_"Hi this is Maria Lopez"_

_Maria listened as she heard Judy on the phone "No I'm...Rachel Berry?...Yes I know...why?...they're just kids...of course I'm not!...yes but they are just friends...does it really matter...I THINK THAT IS A LITTLE EXTREME JUDY...sin?...bad influence?...Okay, tomorrow" _

_Maria put down the phone "San? I have to speak to you please?"_

_And for the first time, Quinn, Santana and Brittany had a sleepover without Rachel while their parents discussed the issue. _

* * *

_Santana and Quinn were in the bathrooms whispering with each other "My mom was really mad when she found out, she wanted to tell your mom and convince her too but I'm so upset that they won't us to stop speaking to her" Quinn cried. _

_"Hey it's okay, we will sort this okay" Santana promised. _

_"I have to stand up for her, I want us to be a four" _

_"What about Brittany?" Santana asked. _

_"Brittany" Quinn whispered sadly._

_They walked out telling themselves to join enjoy the time when they could. _

_"Is everything okay with you guys? You seem kind of different?" Rachel asked. _

_"Nothing is going on Rachel!" Santana snapped defensively. _

_"Okay" Rachel mumbled, wondering what she did wrong._

* * *

_"I'm not letting you stop me seeing her mom!" Quinn shouted. _

_"You're making it sound like you're dating" Judy retorted looking at Maria and giving her a face that said 'see, I told you' _

_"She is a nice girl Mom, who cares about what her parents are!" _

_"I don't want you being with her and inviting her around to our house, you disobeyed our orders" _

_"Well I don't need your permission, we're all moving to New York together and you're not going to change that" _

_"You're moving to another city with that devil child?" Russell yelled. _

_"Don't call her that, why can't you just let me speak to who I want" Quinn cried. _

_Judy stopped and bent down to whisper "I'm sorry Quinn, but I don't want you being influenced by that girl, I don't approve of it and Maria doesn't either" Judy looked at Maria who stared back. Feeling guilty she had to do this and she knew Santana wouldn't forgive her for agreeing with Judy. _

_"But I'm happy for you to move to New York, without her" _

_"No!" Quinn and Santana both yelled. _

_"Otherwise you're not going anywhere" Russell stated "It's your choice"_

* * *

_The last sleepover they knew they were going to have was heartbreaking. They turned up early and their parents had spoke to Brittany's but they didn't tell her. They told Brittany a lie, that it was Rachel's fathers who made them do this and Rachel was moving to her uncle's town, not New York to make new friends. Brittany was confused. So Quinn took it on herself to write the letter. _

_Then when Rachel was asleep they snuck out and before they went Quinn stopped and whispered "I'm so sorry Rachel, I love you so much" she said with tears. She got her suitcase and her, Brittany and Santana walked out into their mother's car. It took ten minutes for them to final leave as Quinn wanted the note to be on the door for Rachel and put her suitcase in. It took a while for her to leave. To let her feet take her away from her best friend/ _

_"Well done girls" Judy said proudly. _

_"Wait" Santana said "I forgot something" _

_She climbed out and ran back to the house, Quinn wanted to go too but it would be too hard to leave again. _

_When Santana got to the door, she witnessed Rachel awake as she always woke at 6am. She must have known when she woke up, because she always got up early and they got up hours later at 10. _

_She watched Rachel's heartbroken face as she read the note. Her heart broke, her heart pained at that face. She forgot what she was coming back for and turned around and left. Maybe that was when her heart turned so cold. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Don't worry, I will not make Rachel the villain in this story and she will take a lot of time until she can forgive them and maybe never trust them again. **

**It's sad I know, so Quinn and Santana need to find a way to get her to trust them again. And they need to make it up to Brittany. **

**Slight Warnings: Because I don't know much about clubs, I just had it to do with drinks and getting drunk so there is some of that in this chapter, just saying :)**

**Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

"Rachel..."

"Don't Quinn...just don't" Rachel turned around and walked down. Ignoring Quinn calling her back. She had to get out of there. This whole thing happened because of their parents?

"Rachel, I tried please believe me I tried" Quinn begged as she grabbed her wrist to stop her. Rachel pulled away "You could have tried harder! And you could have told me! I went on for months believing Kirsty was some kind of endearment and really it was just to hide who I was! If you really didn't want to leave me you would find a way for us to be together, to contact me and tell me, return my calls so at least knew you were still alive"

"I'm sorry" Quinn dropped her head shamefully "I never thought of it" she looked up again "I was brainwashed! My mom, she told us that you were a..."

"Sin?" Quinn nodded "Fine, if I'm such a _sin_ then why are you talking to me? If I was a sin four years ago I'm still a sin now?"

"It's changed" Quinn stated "I don't see my mom anymore nor do I listen to her, we stopped speaking a couple of months ago when she got back with my dad, I don't even know where she is now"

"So you know the feeling!"

"Rachel stop...please, please give me another chance"

"Wait. You want me to give you another chance? That, that is priceless, not in a million years would I ever ever trust you again, you must be really stupid to think that" Rachel exclaimed angrily. Of all the nerve Quinn said that, huh, well she'll show her how strong she really was "I don't need my three best friends anymore, just Brittany because of what you did to her and she didn't know, how could you do that to her?"

"Rachel, this isn't about Brittany, and I'm sorry we had to lie to her but there was no other way"

"You could have just left her with me! I wouldn't have been on my own then"

"No" Quinn shouted her voice booming across the walls "You were better off without us, without all of us,you were destined for stuff, we weren't as much and we could take care of Brittany and let you have your life, it was the least we could do"

Rachel sighed and ran a finger through her hair "You're making it sound like she was some sort of dog" she spat.

"Look Rachel, I'm really really sorry" Quinn came towards her but Rachel put her hands out to stop her advances "There is a one in a million chance I would ever give you another chance" Rachel spat "And that one, is never"

"Never say never" Quinn whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"If you ever cared about me, you would leave as soon as you saw me here instead of me having to see all you three still happy and together, If you ever really cared about me, you would go"

And with that, Rachel left the room.

* * *

"Wait! So you did this whole thing because of your parents?" Brittany questioned in disbelief and confusion. She stared Santana down until she answered "Yes...but it was mostly Judy"

"That old evil witch" Brittany cursed under her breath "Thank god she's left otherwise I would be so angry with her I might just..."

"Brittany!" Santana yelled trying to get back her attention "Do you understand now?"

"No" Brittany shook her head "There is no excuse for what you did, forced or not you could have found away, I bet you just wanted her out didn't you?"

"No!" Santana yelled "I would never, we never got along but I don't hate her, that much"

"See!" Brittany exclaimed "You can never help yourself can you?" she looked angry with the Latina but mostly...disappointed.

"I'm going to go find Rachel" Brittany said.

"I'm going to go find Quinn" Santana retorted and the pair stormed out of the building.

Because they knew the way, it only took five minutes for them to reach the house.

"Oh yeah I gave midget my keys" Santana said taking her hand out of her pocket. She looked at Brittany when Brittany huffed for calling her midget and rolled her eyes "I never did call her Rachel anyway"

They knocked on the door hard until it was opened. Revealing a red swollen eyed tired looking Quinn "Oh my god Quinn! What happened? You look awful" Santana gasped.

"Gee thanks" Quinn bit sarcastically and the moved to the side for the other two to come in.

"Where's Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"She left" Quinn sniffled "I don't think she ever wants to see me again" Quinn started sobbing and fell into Santana's shoulder and buried her head in there. Brittany, trying not to feel sorry for Quinn, said "Where do you think she went?"

Quinn looked up and sighed "I don't know" she shrugged. Brittany was about to walk out when Quinn stopped her "Brittany, I'm sorry, you know that right?"

Brittany just pulled out of the grip and walked out of the house planning to find the little broadway star.

* * *

The next day at work with in one word; awkward.

Quinn asked the boss to switch offices for Rachel. So he switched her to another office but she was still on the same floor as Rachel. And when she went to the bathroom or to get some coffee they would bump into each other. Rachel would pretend Quinn wasn't there, like she didn't even exist while Quinn tried to get Rachel to look at her, but she was always ignored.

Santana and Brittany would work in silence too. Now that Brittany was defiantly Rachel's friend again, it was Brittberry vs Quinntana. The only time they spoke was when the phone rang and it was the manager calling them down for a meeting in the meeting room "He wants us down for a meeting" Santana stated and then they went back to silence.

A couple of minutes later they were all down in the room, separated from each other amongst six other young employees. The boss stood at the front grinning and rubbing his hands together "After the spectacular evening last night, I have the results, so first place is Rachel and Quinn with Attracting Flies!"

Everyone cheered but Rachel said "I sang that song with Brittany?"

"Yes, but Quinn is your partner" he looked at Quinn "Even if it's just one person from the pair leading, the partnership still counts and gets the award" You did get an award if you won first place, Rachel should have known that "And for your treat, I'm sending you to one of the most greatest club in town"

"Together!?" Both Rachel and Quinn yelled.

"Together" the boss stated.

Their was a loud chuckle coming from the other side of the table and Quinn whipped her head round to see a few places up "This ought to be good" Santana chuckled.

"Shut up" Quinn hissed.

"Aw, don't take it out on me, enjoy your treat" she teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes and when everyone was dismissed Quinn crossed the distance between them and grabbed her arm, pulling her in closer and whispering "I'm not making this as awkward as it has to be; you're coming with" she stated.

"Why?" Santana whined "Although, greatest club in town means greatest dancers" she winked.

Rachel caught up with Brittany as the blond walked out "That should have been our prize" she sighed.

"It's okay" Brittany patted her head "But at least you've still got it...with Quinn though"

Rachel grabbed the hand that was on her head "Brittany you have to come, this will be horrible if it's just us and super awkward"

Brittany looked above her head at Quinn and Santana "I don't know Rae" she looked into Rachel's puppy dog eyes "But I have a feeling Quinn is bringing Santana, and I will not do that to you, so of course I'll come with"

Rachel smiled and hugged Brittany. Brittany hugged back and rested her chin on top of the short diva's head . She saw Quinn and Santana doing the same, though Santana's head was on Quinn's shoulder, and they shared a look before Brittany angrily looked away.

Both thinking how things ended up to be so messed up.

* * *

It was nine'o'clock the night they were ready to go. Quinn and Rachel had managed to stay out of each other's way but Brittany had to go home with Santana and Quinn to get changed. Then she was going to meet Rachel back at work and collect a taxi from there.

"You ready?" Santana said. Quinn nodded "I just hope they're not just going to avoid us all night" she said.

"Oh please, Rachel was always a lightweight, if she gets enough drinks then; as a needy drunk, she will be all over us"

"You still remember that house party?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah" Santana shrugged "Not hard to forget" she commented rubbing the back of her neck.

Quinn settled into the leather seats at the back and passed the taxi driver the money "CNYC please"

He nodded and started the engine. Quinn turned back to Santana "Just be nice, please"

* * *

"CNYC please" Rachel said as she got out the money to pay for the taxi. She gave it to the driver and he thanked her and started the car.

"CNYC?" Brittany questioned.

"Central New York Club" Rachel explained "So, you ready?"

"Well yeah, just remember, I know Santana and Quinn, they will try to get you to speak to them under the influence of drink, so don't drink too much, keep yourself sober" Brittany warned. Rachel nodded "Don't think I've forgotten the last time we were alone with drinks"

Brittany laughed "Best game of twister we've ever played"

Rachel laughed "I never did want to drink again, after you puked all over me of course"

Brittany giggled "Sorry about that"

"It's alright"

After a nice long conversation with the taxi driver about his first high school house party featuring alcohol, they were there. Rachel thanked 'Brad' and climbed out. Quinn and Santana must be amongst the crowd or had gone in without them. Probably had gone in without them.

"Hey Rach, Britt" Santana called them over. Maybe not.

"Wow I'm surprised you didn't just go in" Rachel said.

"Why would we do that?" Santana asked tiredly "You have our tickets"

Quinn nudged Santana and shot her a glare while Rachel got out the tickets from her purse. She slapped two into Santana's chest and then walked in without them. Quinn pulled Santana back '"Be nice" she warned. Santana nodded.

As they walked in, it was the biggest club they had ever visited in New York. It was defiantly the greatest. The walls were blue but looked purple because of the lights and other disco lights bounced off them. It was rammed packed full of young adults partying and dancers. Santana watched them until Quinn pinched her and told her to move along to catch up with Rachel.

Rachel and Brittany sat at the bar that was near the side. The server smiled at Rachel and Quinn noticed "So Rach you having anything to drink?"

"No, I brought my own orange juice" she said.

Santana looked at Quinn and then back to Rachel "Oh come on Berry, loosen up"

"My name is Rachel and no, I'm not having a drink"

Santana and Quinn exchanged looks "Well we'll have one" she said mischievously. The waiter poured in their drinks and handed it to them. They grabbed another two glasses and poured half into them, well more then half, and put them in front of Rachel and Brittany.

"When you're done being boring, drink that up" Santana said.

"Uh, no" Rachel said pushing it away. Quinn looked at Santana "Come on Rach, it's just one drink"

"She said no!" Brittany yelled at them. They backed off and drank their own drinks. Cringing at the taste. Then they had another and another, after twenty an hour they were still sitting there and Rachel and Brittany just watched them, trying to stop them but it didn't work and every time she did try Santana would tried to force her drink on her, so she stopped trying.

Finally Santana looked back at Brittany "You're no fun either!" she yelled.

"I rather not be fun, then drunk" she spat motioning to her water, or was it? "Come on Rae, let's go dance" she pulled Rachel away and Quinn sighed. Santana rubbed her shoulder "Don't worry I've got this" she assured her and then stumbled a bit but got herself up right, and wobbled away.

Quinn looked back at the bartender "Eyes off her, she's not single" she told him.

"Never stopped me before ma lady" the man smiled eyes still on Rachel across the dance floor.

Quinn grunted, lunged across the counter, she was maybe a little too drunk, and attacked him.

"Woah calm down!"

"I will as soon as your eyeballs are out of your face!"

She continued to struggle on him until she felt someone behind her yell "Quinn!"

Quinn stopped and turned around to find Rachel standing behind her "Get off him!"

Quinn stumbled off the counter and burst into tears "I'm sorry Rachel!" she cried into her shoulder until the security took her away "I'm sorry but attacks aren't allowed, you need to move away from the bar madam" he said.

"Wait" Rachel tried to save her but it was best if she was away.

"I'm sorry too!" Santana suddenly weeped beside her. Weepy drunk. Rachel was surprised to see her like this, although she knew what kind of drunk she was.

Then she heard a crowd cheering and Brittany was standing on a table dancing "Brittany! You said you weren't going to drink"

"I thought that too but it just happened!"

Rachel looked accusingly at the weepy Latina "You spiked her drink"

"Did not" Santana sobbed.

"Did too" Rachel yelled.

"Come on!" Santana exclaimed, she grabbed Rachel's orange juice and opened it "I'll pour this on your head if you don't drink"

"Santana-" Rachel tried to pull away but Santana had already poured the orange juice over both of them "Santana!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Santana weeped.

Rachel, now soaking wet, tried to move away to the bathroom "I'm sorry I left you Rachel, I'm sorry I've been so mean to you, it's just that day I saw you come down and you were heartbroken and then my heart started to hurt" she put her hand to her heart "Now it's so cold" she murmured.

Rachel was surprised with that information. But this was just too much to her. She was wet, Quinn was somewhere lost in the crowd, Birttany was dancing with some stranger and Santana was weeping in front of her, telling her this!

She needed to get out of there. She turned around and pushed her way out through the people.

"Wait!" Santana cried. But she was already gone.

Quinn tried to get to her to but she was too late. Rachel was out the door within seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it's been SO long but I had other stories to continue but I want to come back to this one because I just remembered how much I enjoyed it. You might have to refresh your memory a little so so far: **

**1. Quinn's mother made Quinn and Santana leave Rachel alone in Lima, Ohio and they brought Brittany along without telling her what they were doing. **

**2. Years later Rachel is living it up in New York when her old best friends turn up. She is angry with them and upset they are here.**

**3. Brittany finds out the truth and her and Rachel sing 'Attracting flies' to them. **

** win the project (Rachel and Quinn) and bring Santana and Brittany along to fill the awkwardness but Santana spikes Brittany's drink and Quinn attacked the man when he flirted with Rachel. Santana also has a drunken discussion with Rachel which makes Rachel leave in tears. **

**Enjoy and Review please :)**

* * *

She didn't want to go into work the next day. So she texted Richard and told him to cover for her when it came to her boss; tell him she was ill or something. When that was done she switched off her phone, just to stop the messages she was bombarded with from Quinn and Santana. She even ignored the ones from Brittany because she guessed they had something to do with last night.

So Rachel just settled in her comforter and tried to drown out everything that had happened last night. Though that was hard because she was sober, it would have been better if she was drunk. But her and Brittany agreed not to get drunk. And then Santana went ahead and spiked Brittany's drink to get her to talk to her and then poured orange juice over her. Which she still stank of so she needed a shower.

The thing she couldn't forget was what Santana was saying _'I'm sorry I left you Rachel, I'm sorry I've been so mean to you, it's just that day I saw you come down and you were heartbroken and then my heart started to hurt, now it's so cold' _What was she taking about?

Not wanting to even think about Quinn attacking the bartender she put her head down onto her pillow and tried to drift off to sleep when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, planning to ignore whoever it was.

"Rachel? I know you're in there" the voice yelled through the doors. Rachel groaned and buried her head in the pillow to block out the sound.

The banging on the door didn't stop and just got louder and louder "Please open the door! I need to speak to you" It was Quinn, Rachel wondered how she even found out where she lived?

"Go away Quinn!"

"Rachel" Quinn sighed in relief "You are in there, I need to talk to you so open the door"

"I don't want to talk to you Quinn" Rachel replied.

"I'll call Santana and she'll knock the door down for me" Quinn warned holding up her phone.

"I'll call the police" Rachel retorted.

"Come on Rach, I'm on hangover and I'm still here"

"I'm guessing Santana is on one too so how do you expect to drag her lazy hangovered butt here and knock my door down?"

"Fine, if you don't want to open the door then fine, but at least come to work, don't avoid it because we were so stupid last night, missing a day at work is like missing a school day for you, I know how you feel about that" Quinn said honestly. She backed away from the door and Rachel pushed herself up high enough to see out of the window and watched Quinn walk away.

She sighed as she fell down backwards on her bed. Oh Barbra what should she do?

* * *

"If Rachel doesn't come in today I'm all on blaming you!"

Brittany stormed out of the house with her bag swinging angrily on her hips. Quinn watched after her and sighed. She closed the door and turned aorund to walk back upstairs "San? San Britt's gone"

Santana grumbled in her sleep but didn't wake. Quinn sighed. She knew she had more to drink last night.

"San? Come on get up from your hangover" Quinn tried to push Santana off the bed. Santana fell off with a thud "What the hell Q!" Santana yelled shooting up holding her head.

"Do you not remember anything from last night?" Quinn yelled.

"Some of it" Santana muttered.

"Do you remember how you spiked Britt's drink? How you poured orange juice over Rachel? How you acted like a complete idiot!"

"What did you expect? I was drunk" Santana shrugged.

Quinn sat down on the bed "Britt hates us even more, and I bet so does Rachel"

"Then speak to her at work" Santana drawled like it was obvious.

"But what if she doesn't come in"

"Rachel wouldn't do that"

"You don't know if Rachel would, you know teenage Rachel not adult Rachel"

"Same thing" Santana sang song-like.

"Ugh it's not" Quinn grunted frustrated.

"Why are you angry at me?" Santana asked tiredly "If I remember, this all happened because of your mom, my mom just got brainwashed and went along with it, like you did" Santana stated.

Quinn froze. Santana had never pinned the blame like that before. She stayed with her back to Santana and just thought about it all. Her mother caused this, all this. She caused Santana and her mom to go along with it. This was just not fair.

"I'm going to work" Quinn climbed off the bed, quickly got dressed, and then walked out.

* * *

Quinn walked into the building to be met with a very angry Brittany.

"Thanks a lot Quinn, she's not here! I hope you're happy!"

"What?" Quinn ran after the blond "What do you mean she's not here?" she questioned.

"You heard me!" Brittany yelled as she retreated into the elevator.

Quinn debated on following her or she had another idea.

"Hey you!" Quinn called. Richard looked up and saw who it was. He looked back down again, knowing what this was going to be about.

"Has Rachel told you she's not in today?"

"I was the first actually" Richard replied.

Quinn stared at him and then asked "Are you...her um, boyfriend?"

Richard laughed "Boyfriend? No, me and Rachel are just friends"

"Just friends?"

"Yes" Richard nodded "Although, I would like to become her boyfriend one day" he said but Quinn ignored him.

"I need to know her address"

"I can't give that to you"

"And why not?"

"Because Rachel wouldn't want that" he moved from his desk and walked away.

"Damnit" Quinn muttered "Oh hi sir, I need your help with something"

* * *

She managed to get it out of her boss very sneakily where she lived. She said she needed to work on something with her and lost her address. So now she was walking in a richer area compared to hers. The houses were very big, did Rachel really live alone in there?

She wondered if Rachel was home and knocked on the door, here goes nothing. She got no reply.

"Rachel I know you're in there" she yelled through the door.

"Please open the door, I need to talk to you"

She was relieved when she heard "Go away Quinn!"

"Rachel you are in there, I need to talk to you so open the door"

"I don't want to talk to you" she really hoped Rachel wasn't in her bed crying. That's what she use to do when she was sad. She used to cry herself to sleep and never come out. Santana once had to drag her out of bed since she refused to come out on her own.

She threatened about Santana coming. Rachel threatened the police. She used the hangover card but then Rachel got smart and said Santana would be hangover so she couldn't come knock the door down. Quinn sighed.

"Fine, if you don't want to open the door then fine, but at least come to work, don't avoid it because we were so stupid last night, missing a day at work is like missing a school day for you, I know how you feel about that" she then turned around and walked away missing Rachel come up in the window and watch her.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Santana asked when she caught up with Quinn when she came back to work.

"Not good. She won't even come into work today, we've messed everything up coming back here"

Santana looked at her "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe we should leave, this isn't working" Quinn said.

"Quinn...we can't just abandon her again" Santana tried telling her.

"We're not, I'll speak to her about it first and if she really wants us to leave, we'll leave"

Santana sighed and watched her friend "I'm um..sorry about this morning, it was my hangover mood speaking"

"Don't apologise, what you said was true" Quinn stated sitting down at her desk. Santana walked over and stood in front of her blocking her view from the door "Look Quinn, I was on this the first time, but not this time, we are not leaving, we are going to stay and going to fix this, I'm not going to let you run away again"

"It's for the best" Quinn muttered.

"Really?" that wasn't Santana. Santana whipped around and saw Rachel standing by the door. Quinn stood up and moved to see "Rachel?"

Rachel walked over and sat at her own desk "Yes I came in, not for you, but for Richard, he said he had to tell me something"

"What could he want to tell you here that he couldn't have said over the phone?" Santana asked. Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored her until she heard lots of people come into the room. It was all her fellow work mates smiling at her. What was going on?

And after that walked in Richard. Brittany came in behind him but Rachel didn't notice her. All she noticed was Richard's face. He looked happy and wanting to say something "Rachel, we've been friends for a while now"

"Oh my god" Quinn whispered.

"And I have feelings for you, and I hope you have feelings for me too" Rachel looked up at him in surprise "But, I know it's too early for any real commitment and with all the stress going on with you" he looked at Quinn and Santana.

"But anyway" he looked back at Rachel "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and laughed in shock "Yes..of course"

Everyone behind them cheered and Rachel jumped up and wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend. He spun her around and she was too busy focusing on him.

Then to notice the look on Quinn's face.


End file.
